The conventional manufacturing methods of collective stranded wires for communication cables are all dependent on single element wires obtained by extrusion from single conductors and insulating material; said wires are stranded into pairs, 3-conductor wires or quads by corresponding stranding machines and then a desired number thereof are collected to constitute a cable. These methods involve many bobbins and replacement thereof which deteriorates efficiency of the operation. Further, in the whole manufacturing processes, the extrusion has been a bottleneck which, in spite of increased operation speed of the stranding machines etc., determines to a large extent the final efficiency of the operation as a whole.